Don't You Know? (It's Love!)
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: A heartbroken Ryoga Hibiki wanders through a city in the rain. There he runs into a girl and their adventures only begin there. Destiny, Fate, Romance, and jealous friends only add to the fun.
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Don't you know? (It's love!)  
  
2/15/02  
  
Ossu! Yes, I have started yet another fanfic without finishing any of my other ones! Aren't you all so proud of me? ^^ Eh... nevermind. I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailormoon.  
  
Ranma: AU. Occurs after the 1st season, characters will be one year older.  
  
Sailormoon: AU. Occurs after SailorStars.  
  
  
  
"Ranma no baka! Baka baka baka!!"   
  
"Itai! Uncute Tomboy!! I didn't mean it that way!! It's not what it looks like!!!!"  
  
"Stay out of my room and don't bully my P-chan!"  
  
"Akane! There's something you need to know about Your P-CHAN!"  
  
*SPLASH!!*  
  
"So na...?!"  
  
************  
  
Ryoga could still hear their voices clearly in his mind. Their voices of disgust, accusation, hate. He shuddered at what came after Saotome revealed his secret to his precious Akane. Akane.... How that name brought both pain and happiness.... love and sorrow.... suffering and pleasure. Yes, they came hand-in-hand. Pain at knowing he would only be her pet, never her lover. Happiness at being close to her, being able to be near her.  
  
But it was all ruined when that letch, Saotome, revealed his secret of his curse. He hated him. Ranma Saotome was nothing but trouble to him. Running out on their fight... having to chase him all the way to China... then being knocked into the cursed pool at Jusenkyo... and not to mention, almost becoming Mandarin Sweet and Sour Pork for Genma Saotome. He shuddered again. That was not an experience he'd prefer to remember.  
  
He'd finally caught with with Ranma, intent on finishing their fight.... wanting him to suffer like he had. But, then he met Akane, and became her pet pig, P-chan.... P-chan. The little black pig was him in his cursed form. He had been to Akane's bed in that form many times, but, Ranma made sure there were to be no more times when he'd find the comfort of Akane's warm body by his, the feeling of her arms snaked around his small body, or the feel of her breath on his face when she talked to him in that loving way.  
  
So there he was, walking down the streets of some town... He had long since left Nerima... How many days was it? He held his red bamboo umbrella over his head... it was raining. He didn't need to be in his cursed form in some place he didn't even know.  
  
As he walked, he saw street signs, shops... "Juuban...." He muttered to himself. 'So, that's where I am....'  
  
He tried to recall in his memory why Juuban sounded so familiar... but he couldn't think. His mind was too clouded with thoughts of Akane.... his precious Akane. She... when she found out his curse, she cried, and claimed she hated him, and told him to never come back. Yes, that's what she did... she broke his fragile heart with her hateful words.  
  
Even as he walked, tears threatened to fall down his tanned face. How cruel life could be to one person....  
  
"Odango! Matte!!" A voice cried out in the distance.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the blonde-haired girl run towards him. Unable to stop herself from bumping into him because of the wet ground, she fell into him and both went down with a thud.  
  
Ryoga looked up into blue eyes before he could feel himself change, shrink to his form as a black pig. He saw the girl gasp in surprise as she pulled a delicate hand to her mouth.  
  
'Oh just great! Another person to think I'm a pervert... or something evil and strange....'  
  
But instead of screaming about monsters and running off, the girl sat there in the rain by him. "Sumimasen..." She gathered up his clothes and bag.... "I don't know what just happened... but... I think you should come home with me..."  
  
Ryoga oinked in agreement. 'Perhaps this girl is different....? Well, now I just need to get some hot water, and then I can keep on moving... Hopefully, I can get some hot water with her.'  
  
The blonde-haired girl went to pick up his umbrella, but found it terribly heavy. She turned to the small pig, "You could carry this thing?" She sighed and tried to pick it up again, but to no avail. "I'm sorry.... but I can't lift it. I'll have to come back tomorrow or something..." She picked up his clothes and his backpack. "C'mon... we should hurry. My.... friend might be coming after me soon."  
  
Ryoga observed the girl who held his belongings as he walked behind her. She was wearing the local high school uniform, he could tell, and her long blonde hair was brought into to odango shaped balls on her head. Her legs were long, and well muscled where they needed to be, showing she was somewhat athletic. The black pig felt his cheeks go warm as he stared at her.  
  
Finally, she stopped in front of an apartment building. "Here we are," She said, turning to him and smiling a bit. "We'll have to be quiet... the land lady isn't too fond of me." She picked him up in her arms and picked up his backpack and entered the building. They walked up four flights of stairs and entered through one of the doors.  
  
The girl placed his backpack down by the couch and went into a room, calling, "I'll be back, I'm just going to change my clothes."  
  
Ryoga looked around, there was a living room; albeit small, a kitchen, obviously a bathroom, and the room she had just entered, which he asumed was her bedroom. He let his eyes wander over to the kitchen, hopefully he would be able to move the faucet open so he could get some hot water.... but, he didn't think he was so strong in his pig form.  
  
He walked in the kitchen, seeing the sink, but he let out a sigh. It was too high for him to jump. 'Of all the rotten luck in the world! How the hell am I supposed to change back now?! There's no way she would know what to do!'  
  
The girl returned wearing a white tank top and black and orange flanel pants. "So... what do I do with you? Ne, Watashi no namae wa Tsukino Usagi desu."  
  
Ryoga grunted. 'That's nice. But that doesn't help me much. Rabbit. So, how do I tell you what I need? But, do I really need you making fun of me.... telling me how gross I am for changing into a pig?'  
  
Usagi sighed, "I don't know what to do... I mean, you were a human before, right? I wasn't seeing things... and you act like you actually know what I'm saying..." She smiles suddenly. "Are you hungry? I'll make something for us. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, I'm starving!"  
  
Ryoga oinked. Now that was something he could agree with! Food! When was the last time he ate?  
  
He watched her as she got some eggs from the refridgerator, rice, and some other stuff that he was sure would taste wonderful when cooked. He sat down on the floor, watching her cook. It smelled good already. Maybe... just maybe, she wasn't bad afterall.  
  
She had a pot of boiling water on the stove, most likely for the rice. Usagi turned to get the bowl of rice when she knocked into the pot, making it fall off the stove. She gasped as it fell on the black pig.... but, he was no longer a black pig... he was a young man.... and naked in her kitchen.  
  
Usagi did the only thing she could do, she fainted.  
  
  
  
Hope you've enjoyed it! Please review! ~Bunny-chan 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Don't you know (It's love!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
2/15/02  
  
Ossu! Here's the first chapter! Oh, by the way, the title is taken from the song, Don't you know (It's love!) Sung by White Rabbit, I think.... If I got it wrong, I'm sorry. It's been a few months since I saw Nihao my Concubine.... Anyways, I don't own 'em, so don't sue. ^_^  
  
  
  
Usagi placed her hand on her forehead and groaned. The best she could asume was that she hit her head somehow, because it was hurting.... '....From what?' She tried her best to think of what happened. Kitchen... cooking... pot of water spilled on the poor little black pig.... 'Wait! That pig was a guy.... Right? A good -looking guy not to mention...'  
  
She sat up, hand still on her forehead and looked around. Somehow, she was over to the couch and not in the kitchen. "How'd I get over here?" She asked herself.  
  
"I moved you." A deep voice said simply, quietly.  
  
Usagi turned to the voice. "Y-you!" She stuttered, feeling rather dumbfounded at the moment.  
  
There he was, sitting on the floor right next the couch where she lay. The young man raised an eyebrow. He was no longer naked. He had greenish pants on with a yellow shirt and a black and yellow bandana. His dark hair framed his tanned face. Usagi had to admit, his most startling features were his eyes, so intense in their color. "Hibiki Ryoga desu." He said, keeping to simple words.  
  
"Oh.... Nice to meet you, Ryoga-san. Would you mind explaining a few things to me?" She asked, keeping her eyes level with his.  
  
He sighed. 'I knew this would happen! Now she's going to think I'm a freak or some monster.... Kami-sama... I hope she doesn't like sweet and sour pork....' He cringed slightly at that thought.  
  
Usagi turned her head, "Chotto...." She spoke lightly, moving close to him. Their faces mere inches apart. The young man blushed slightly and stiffened at her movements. He could feel her light breath on his face. "The burners are still on!" She exclaimed and jumped off the couch and into the kitchen.  
  
Ryoga sweatdropped. What kind of onna was this? Much different than Akane.... Akane... His heart still pined for her touch. Her soft lips as they kissed him. He sighed, she had only kissed him when he was in his cursed form. He would never feel heaven on his true skin.  
  
Usagi came back into the living room and smiled lightly. "Gomen nasai, Ryoga-san. I managed to save it though. Are you still hungry? It... it might be better to talk over a full stomache...?"  
  
The dark-haired boy nodded. He was indeed hungry.... he had been walking a long time... and the last time he ate was the morning that Akane... and Ranma... He clenched his fist shut and swore revenge, somehow.  
  
"Ryoga-san?"  
  
He lifted his head, startled out of his revere. "Ah, hai?" Why was he so choked up for words now? What was wrong with him?  
  
Usagi smiled, "Did you want anything with your rice or chicken?" She stood in front of the table, set for two, holding two glasses.  
  
He shook his head, no, and sat down at the table with her. He stared, which was quite rude, but he was off in his own world that he didn't even notice. Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders from the streamers on top of her head. Blonde bangs framed her face, adding an extra ereathral glow. He noticed her clothes, again, only realizing the white tank top made her look like more of an angel... and the silver cross with the black cord hanging loosely around her neck. If he had to say so... he'd say she was breath-taking.  
  
"Ne, Ryoga-san? Would you like to talk to me now?" She asked calmly, showing a great amount of patience.  
  
He nodded, and gulped down some of the rice he was eating. "Well, it all started when I challenged this boy named Saotome Ranma to a fight. I have a bad sense of direction and I didn't get to the arranged place until four days later. The letcher ran out on our fight-"  
  
"Ryoga-san? Four days later?" She asked, curious as a kitten.  
  
Ryoga winced at her sudden question. "Yes, four days later. I walked all over Japan trying to find that god-forsaken vacant lot! Saotome wasn't there to fight me. Later, I found out his father took him to china on a training trip. I followed him there, on foot. But, when I was walking along a training ground, a red-haired girl knocked me into a cursed pool. So, as a result, every time I'm splashed with cold water, I become a black pig. Hot water will turn me back into a human.  
  
"But, my story doesn't end there. I was picked up out of the pool by a large panda, and almost made into Mandarin Sweet and Sour Pork! It was Hell! Pure Hell. I got out of there and somehow I got back to Japan... but not after some unfortunate incidents... sudden rainfalls... somehow getting splashed with cold water....  
  
"Then, I found Furinken High School... The school which that letch, Saotome, was attending. I was prepared to murder him when I again challenged him to a fight. And I did, I fought him... but our fight had be set for another time... a girl got in the way."  
  
Usagi gasped. "A girl?! You hurt a girl?" Her blue eyes were wide with shock.  
  
Ryoga snorted, "No way. I would never hit a girl. Her name was Tendo Akane. She was engaged to Saotome, and she got in the way during the fight... and her hair got chopped off. Anyhow, I found Saotome at the Tendo dojo and confronted him there, but it was raining, and I again turned into my cursed form. Akane found me.... she adopted me as her pet pig, P-chan. I learned , that Saotome was also cursed... HE was the red-haired girl that knocked me in the cursed pool! His father was the panda that tried to eat me! It was all Saotome's fault! My curse was his fault! So, I lived a double life for a little while, I was Akane's P-chan... and Hibiki Ryoga.  
  
"Akane... I miss her touch. I fell in love with her while I was with her. I did everything to break the engagement between her and Ranma. But, I couldn't.... then one day... Ranma was sore about something... He ruined my life. He revealed the secret of my curse to Akane. She saw me... upset, she claimed she hated me and told me never to come back. And I haven't. I left some time ago... I can't even remember how long I've been walking. I know it's been for a while..."  
  
Usagi's eyes watered. "Ryoga-kun...!" She quickly left her seat and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm sorry for what's happened to you!"  
  
The dark-haired boy stopped trembling with rage when her slim body pressed up against his. Proof that she was a well developed woman was right there, pressed against his own chest. Her soft breathing and the unmistakable scent of strawberries and vanilla. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks like nothing before. 'Akane never did this to me... what's wrong with me?' He promptly pushes her away, which caused a hurt expression to appear on her flawless face. "Uasgi-san, I thank you for your hospitality. I very much appreiciate the food and you're taking care of my curse... bu spilling the pot earlier, I mean. But I must be going. I don't want to impose any longer-"  
  
"Iie!" She said, suddenly, shocking herself even. "Please stay the night at least, Ryoga-san. It's late... plus I live alone... and it gets lonely. You can leave tomorrow if you wish." She began to clear the table of the now empty dishes. Methodically, she moved to the sink, rinsed the dishes, and placed them in the dishwasher. Her movements caused guilt in the boy.  
  
"Wait a second, Usagi-san. How old are you? To be living alone?" He asked, a mixture of emotions in his voice.  
  
"I'm 17," She responded, not taking herself away from her work of washing. "I moved out of my parents house almost a year ago. I figured it was time... Somethings happened, and I needed to be by myself. But, Seiya is still around. He helps me some..." Her expression became very sad, and she stopped washing the dishes. "Since they left.... he's helped me. Taiki-san, Yaten-kun, and Kakyuu-hime left to their home to rebuild... but they didn't survive..." She suddenly smiled, trying to cover up her words. "Saa! I have a job... I'm also going to school so I can be a teacher. Things aren't so bad all the time. But, I do get lonesome by myself."  
  
Ryoga frowned at her words. Who's 'they'? Why didn't 'they' survive? Seiya must be her friend she mentioned earlier when we bumped into eachother. She seems so sad now... He cleared his throat, getting her attention, "Usagi-san, I'll stay tonight. And then I'll see what morning brings, okay?"  
  
She turned her blonde head around at his words. A bright smile lit up her face, "Honto?! Yokatta!"  
  
***********  
  
Ryoga had aquired the couch for his stay with Usagi. She had insited that he call her Usagi... but he couldn't break that san suffix, and he didn't want to be impolite. He lay in a black tank top and black shorts that she had given him. He felt a bit awkward accepting the clothes at first, but she insisted that he sleep in something other than his regular clothes so that she could wash them for him. He wondered where on earth she had men's clothes when she was just a small girl herself. But, he didn't ask questions. It was best that way. Not to get attached to a person.  
  
'Akane... how I miss your warm body against mine...'  
  
Before he had gone to bed, he took a closer look around the apartment. Everything was more or less in order, pretty neat. Some plants in the kitchen by the window, a small, but suffcient bathroom, her bedroom, and another little room, which was kept locked, and he didn't dare ask why. If it was locked, it was locked for a reason, and he should keep out, it wasn't any of his business... but he was rather curious.  
  
Ryoga shifted into his pillow, finding a comfortable position. He layed on his side, facing the seats of the couch. He didn't know if he'd be able to sleep any at this rate. He let his thoughts travel once again.  
  
'Usagi.... such a different girl. Young, as old as me, and alone. She seems to get sad every once in a while. I wonder what happened to her to make her that way? She seems like she's usually a happy person... I don't think her fake smiles are very convincing...'  
  
His thoughts lingered on her for quite some time before he finally drifted off to a semi-peaceful sleep. But, it didn't last. He was woken up in the early morning hours by screaming and moaning. He opened his brown eyes groggily, not wanting to leave the peaceful realm of dreams. But the screaming was too intrusive, and only when he thought about it, did he realize who was screaming.  
  
He quickly threw the blanket off himself and only hesitated a second outside her door before going in to see what was wrong. His heart began beating faster with urgency.  
  
And there she was, tossing and turning in her bed, plagued by frightening nightmares. Her cries, moans, and screams were terrible, causing anguish to whoever heard. Her hair was disarray, falling around her like a halo. But this time, it didn't paint a picture of an angel in peace, it was the picture of an angel in torment, plagued by images that were her worst fears.  
  
"Mamo-chan... minna... dame yo..." She mumbled in her fit, forehead wet with perspiration. She threw her arms around a bit, as if fighting the enemy that tormented her.  
  
Ryoga stood there, in the doorway, a few moments, unsure of what to do. Finally, with his mind made up, he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He placed a hand on her forehead in an attempt to calm her. When that wasn't as affective as he had hoped, he began to making 'shh'ing noises and stroked her hair. Her tossing subsided and her moans and cries stopped. He was about to leave when he noticed her cheeks.... They were wet. She was crying in her sleep.  
  
He frowned and got up, leaving the room, "What demons haunt you, Usagi?" He whispered, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Hey! I'm sorry it's not much of a cliffhanger, but... I'm still working out some kinks or whatever. So, I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless. Please review! ~Bunny-chan 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Don't you know (It's love!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2/15/02  
  
Ossu! ^^ Here's my next part! Yay! Please enjoy! And remember, I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. Sankyuu!  
  
  
  
Ryoga again woke up on the couch, but not to cries and moans, but to the bright blinding light of the day. The sun beam cast upon his face made it impossible to sleep any longer, so he was forced from that peaceful slumber. He swung his legs from under the covers to the floor, letting the cooler air touch them, sending goosebumps through his body. It was a strange feeling. He had been traveling so long, and only stopped to rest a few hours on the hard concrete. It was nice to sleep in a comfortable atmosphere after so long.  
  
He stretched his arms over his head and looked around. It seemed late in the morning, maybe around 11 o'clock. It seemed quiet in the apartment... he could hear the clocks ticking, and the sound of car traffic outside. Where was Usagi? Was she still asleep?  
  
Ryoga walked into the kitchen and the first thing that caught his attention was a small white piece of paper, laying right in sight. Ryoga's eyes widened, even though he might not have realized it at the time. It was a note. More appropriately, a note from Usagi.  
  
'Hey Ryoga-kun! Did you sleep well? I hope so. I had to go to work, but I'll be home around 1:30. Until then, there's food in the fridge. You can watch television or something...  
  
See ya! Usagi.'  
  
He put the note down and sighed. What time was it anyhow? By the strength of the sun, he estimated it was close to afternoon. He was going to look out thw window, to see where exactly he was, but the rumbling in his stomache discouraged him. He headed to the kitchen and began to raid the fridge.  
  
Twenty minutes and 5 empty dishes later Ryoga sat on the couch and flipped through channels on the television. He felt like the hugest free-loader... eating practically everything in her refridgerator... lying down on her couch watching T.V like an ass. Oh yeah, this was definitely free-loading.  
  
He would've gone out to find his red bamboo unbrella, but with his bad sense of direction, he didn't want to get lost. Besides, he had promised her he would stay, and he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye or thanking her for her hospitality. He didn't believe that those were proper manners.  
  
So, there he sat, flipping channels on the television, waiting for Usagi to come back home from her job. It was nearly 1:30, so he hoped he didn't have to wait much longer.  
  
He looked at the clock above the television set, it read, '1:42'. Okay, so maybe he was getting anxious or something.... The note said around 1:30... it was only natural to allow a few minutes to be late or early.... He again settled into the large white couch and began to flip channels on the T.V  
  
Ryoga sighed, he was forced to endure the cooking channel.... 'How pathetic.... I shudder to think what Saotome would say if he saw me watching this....' The screen suddenly caught his attention, and he watched amiably. 'So... that's how you make dumplings...'  
  
When the show finished, Ryoga stole a glance at the clock once more. '2:29' "Okay...." He muttered, looking out the window. "Now I know something's wrong. I don't think she's the type to be home this late, if she said she'd be back an hour ago." He paced in front of the window, arms behind his back as he thought. "She's small... so, maybe someone stopped her and they over-powered her? No no! Don't think so negatively, Ryoga! But.... that is a possiblility. Oh... why am I getting so worried?! It's not like she's anyone really important to me! She's just a girl... who saved me from the rain... who listened to me... who didn't get upset when she found out about my curse...." He stopped pacing in front of the window and held his head in his hands. What would he do? He left one woman's arms and landed into another's.  
  
He plopped down into the couch and tried to think of what to do. He couldn't just walk around the city, that was for sure. One, he would most likely get lost, and two, he didn't know where she could be. He didn't know where she worked, or anything.  
  
Suddenly, the front door opened and he heard her melondic voice call out, "Tadaima!"  
  
Ryoga jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, worry and anger etched on his features. "Usagi! How could you do that?!" He continued on when he saw her shocked face of innocence. "I was so worried! You're an hour late!" Through his yelling, Usagi could see his little fangs in his teeth. She hadn't noticed those before... "I was really worried about you." He finished quietly. "And I don't know why..."  
  
Usagi smiled lightly, to try and lighten the mood. "Arigato, Ryoga-kun, for being worried. But, after work, I went to the store to get food... I thought I'd be home quickly, but it took longer than I expected. The bags are still downstairs. Would you help me bring them up?"  
  
Ryoga nodded numbly, unable to speak.  
  
***********  
  
Well, I'm sure that was rather boring, right? That was the begining of our story. But I must tell you, the best part is about to come. I must inform you of some deatails as well. These will only take a few mintues out of your time, so please bear with me, and then you may continue reading your story.  
  
Usagi-san was indeed out buying groceries. She thought, that with her mighty appetite, and the added person, she would need to buy more food. She had about 7 bags with her, and with her short stature, she wouldn't be able to carry them all home. Deciding on something she claimed she would never do again, she took her bags to an alley close to the store. Suddenly, she picked up one of the bags and threw it over her shoulder. But, it didn't crash against the brick wall, instead it entirely disapeared. She did this with the other six bags, and they too disapeared.  
  
This was one of her powers as a Sailor Senshi. But, quiet, you must not tell anyone what I'm telling you. It's so secret, if anyone were to find out, her personal life would be ruined. She has what Luna-san once referred to as a Space pocket. A pocket of space that remains compressed and allows a variety of objects to remain there. It made it so much easier for Sailormoon to carry around all her weapons without them being noticed.  
  
So, to make things easier for herself, she carried all seven bags home in her Space pocket. She was nearly home when she was stopped by a young man with black hair. He had a long pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a red jacket with black pants and had dark sunglasses on. He stood in front of her, smiling.  
  
"Odango, I finally found you." He stuffed his hands further into his pockets and swayed a bit, causing his pony tail to sway with him. "Why'd you run off like that yesterday? I was only trying to help. You know that. I would never want to hurt you. I only want to help you move on.... They wouldn't want you to dwell."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I know that, Seiya... But, I don't like remembering what happened. You of all people should know that much about me. What happened was terrible. I still can't believe we actually won that fight with Chaos.... it still seems so unreal. Plus, knowing that I survived, and my important people didn't makes it all more terrible."  
  
Seiya grabbed her by her shoulders to make her look at him. "Odango... I've wanted to ask you something for the longest time... and I think that it's as good a time as any." He stopped talking as he recieved a confused glance, but she nodded for him to continue. "I want you to come to Kinmoku-sei with me. Yaten and Taiki already left with Kakyuu-hime, remember? I want you to come home with me. I'll show you my home... I want to make you happy for the rest of my life, Usagi."  
  
Usagi stepped back slightly, unaware of the hurt look that breifly crossed his face. "To Kinmoku-sei? That's.... so very far.... I don't know, Seiya. Can I think about it?"  
  
He smiled, a bit relieved. "Sure, Odango. Saa... I have to get going. Ja ne!" He turned around, already sprinting.  
  
Usagi waved, "Ja ne, Seiya!" She called as she saw him run in the distance. As soon as he was out of sight, she began walking to her apartment again. Once she got there, she took the bags out of her space pocket and went upstairs to greet Ryoga.  
  
And, that's where you had left off, right? Now, we're going to skip ahead in our timeline just a tad, okay? Good. It's been a little over a year since Ryoga-san met up with Usagi-san. Usagi-san had convinced Ryoga-san to stay with her, to which he readily agreed, for reasons unknown to him. Usagi had her job, and her schooling, while Ryoga taught self-defense at a local gym. So far, their life together was peaceful. Seiya met Ryoga.... and well, THAT meeting wasn't so peaceful...  
  
But, after that, they got along... at least, they tried to, for Usagi-san's sake. Neither really liked eachother....  
  
At any rate, Usagi mentioned to Ryoga that Seiya wanted her to visit his home with him.... Ryoga was less than pleased. He tried to be the good friend, by saying, 'Oh, you need a vacation. You work so hard...' But, he really couldn't bring himself to say such things, and when he did, he said them with contempt... which only resulted in Usagi feeling bad, and Ryoga would curse himself for saying those things.  
  
Ryoga-san had become a friend to Usagi-san, something she was desperately in need of. But, he couldn't help feel like he wanted more... He didn't like the thought of taking advantage of her great trust and friendship, so he held his tongue and silently suffered as he watched her go through her depressions.  
  
But, in all the time that they'd been living together, Usagi-san never told Ryoga-san of her role as the Pretty Soldier known as Sailormoon. She never told him who Kou Seiya really was, or where exactly his home was. She only mentioned that is was far away... foriegn.  
  
So, this is the part you've all been waiting for. Thank you for paying attention to me while I explained a few things. Oh, but you must forgive my manners, my name is...  
  
************  
  
"Ryoga-kun!" Usagi whined as she sat on the couch next to him. The both of then were watching a movie, and Ryoga kept reaching behind Usagi so he could get some popcorn, which she was hoarding all to herself. She slapped his hand away for what must've been the sixth time. "C'mon, Ryoga-kun! This is the part where they tell eachother they love eachother!"  
  
Ryoga sighed as he tried to reach over her again. "I would look, but someone won't let me have any popcorn!"  
  
She held the popcorn bowl close to her breast. "It's not MY fault someone made fun of the clothes I bought today!"  
  
The dark-haired boy sighed in resignation. "Gomen gomen, Usagi-dono! I think they're nice clothes.... just not on you." He crossed his arms and looked back towards the screen where the two young lovers were engaged in a heated, passionate kiss. "Wow... they're really going at it! Look at them groping eachother!"  
  
The blonde sighed as she stuck a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. "Man, Ryoga-kun, you really can ruin the moment..."  
  
"Uh huh..." After trying to reach over again to get to the bowl, he finally decided on another tactic. Torture. His quick hands grabbed her sides and began tickleing. She was so shocked that she threw the bowl of popcorn in the air, spilling it on the floor.  
  
"Ryoga-kun!" She remarked, surprised as hell. But that didn't stop his vicious onslaught. He only stopped when the phone rang.  
  
He sighed as he picked it up. "Moshi moshi?" His face changed expressions. "Hai... Iie... I'm sorry, there's no one here by that name. Ja ne." He dropped the phone with a disgusted look.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
Ryoga had paled a few shades. "No one, wrong number." He turned back to the tv, hoping that she would drop the subject. He was just content to glare at the television when Usagi's small voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
"Ryoga-kun...? What's wrong?"  
  
He continued to stare, not wanting to talk about his strange phone call. She asked again, and his temper caught up with him. "Nobody! It was NOTHING!" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, but in the corner of his eye, he could see the hurt look that crossed her face. He instantly regretted his words. But before he could say his apologies, she got up slowly from the couch.  
  
"I'm going to bed, then. Oyasumi nasai." She muttered quietly, walking to her room, and closing the door silently behind her.  
  
Ryoga blinked, a look of regret crossed his face. "Aww... shit. Usagi-kun." He thought about going to her door to try and talk to her, but living with her only taught him she was extremely stubborn and probably wouldn't want to talk until much later. So, he sighed and prepared the couch for bed. But his thoughts lingered on the phone call that started the whole fiasco.  
  
'Ranma.... how did you find me...? Haven't you tormented me long enough?'  
  
  
  
I hope you've enjoyed it! Please review!  
  
~Bunny-chan 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Bunny-chan  
  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
  
Don't you know? (It's love!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
4/30/02  
  
  
  
Ossu! Enjoy the third chapter!  
  
I dun own Ranma 1/2 or Sailormoon. ^^ So there.  
  
  
  
Ranma placed the phone back on its cradle and gave an annoyed twitch as he crossed his arms. 'Ryoga.... Kuso!'  
  
A small hand was suddenly on his shoulder and Ranma looked up into warm brown eyes. "Daijobu ka, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, concerned.  
  
Ranma smiled, "I'm alright, Kasumi. Arigato." 'Kasumi.. always concerned for others. Do you know, you'd make a wonderful mother? You've done a good job raising Akane after your mother died.' Ranma felt Kasumi's hand leave his shoulder and leave the room to let him continue to brood. 'Ryoga... Akane... Akane misses you... surprisingly.' Ranma smiled ruefully. 'I'll find you. I got your address and phone number... I'll be seeing you soon.'  
  
************  
  
Ryoga packed his sandwich into a brown bag and picked up his back pack. 'Ohhh... Monday.. BACK to work....' He sighed, leaving the kitchen and going towards the front door. He looked back towards Usagi's door and sighed once more.  
  
Usagi was staying home today from school. She complained she felt very sick and didn't even have the energy to do anything. He had offered to stay home with her and help her back to health, but she refused him. She said that her being sick was no reason for him to miss work as well.  
  
He considered going to check on her once more before leaving... but he had to get going soon. With his luck, if he didn't leave early enough, he'd get lost and be really really late...  
  
So, he situated his back pack and left the apartment, ready for a new day of work.  
  
***********  
  
"RANMA NO BAKAAAAAA!!!!!" A young girl with bluish black hair screamed.  
  
**THUD!!** A large brown bookbag colliaded with the pigtailed boy's head...  
  
"Itai!! Uncute TOMBOY!!!"  
  
Then, a middle-aged man came running out of nowhere and smacked the pigtailed boy's head. "Be nicer to your Fiance!"  
  
The pigtailed boy scowled and knocked the old man off the bridge they were currently at. "Don't lecture me, Oyaji!"  
  
The girl and the boy continued walking down the street, until the girl put in, "Ya know, Ranma, Ya could be a bit nicer to me!"  
  
The boy scowled again. "You're the one who's always been mean ta me! Always calling me a pervert and an idio-"  
  
**SPLASH!!**  
  
A young, busty girl with red hair in a pigtail stood in Ranma's spot, glaring at the little old lady who was emptying her water bucket. She suddenly screamed out. "I AIN'T GOING TA SCHOOL LIKE THIS!!!"  
  
The girl smirked. "I dunno, Ranma-CHAN... You look cute with a wet shirt on. Kuno might think so too...."  
  
"Don't you dare start on me, Akane. Don't you dare!" The now girl- Ranma sighed. "Let's hurry to Tofu's and get some hot water... we'll have to run the rest of the way to school."  
  
So, the two girls ran down to Dr. Tofu's. The clinic in Nerima, for you who don't know who the FAMOUS Tofu is. Amatuers....  
  
Anyways, Akane and the now back to normal, boy-Ranma ran as fast as they could to the school gates, where there were still a ton of boys hanging around for a fight with Akane. They were all easily beat by Ranma and Akane who plowed their way through to the doors. Suddenly, a figure holding a red rose stood in their path.  
  
"Saotome! It is I! Tateiwake Kuno! The Blue Thunder of Furinken High! Fight me you curd-"  
  
One flattened Kuno as the two ran over him and continued into the building.  
  
"S-Saoto-me... ugh..."  
  
A brown haired girl looked down from the second floor window and watched the flattened "warrior". She tsked. "Aww.. Poor Kuno..."  
  
The girl next to her looked down as well. "Do you think he can breathe with his face pushed into the dirt like that, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes for a moment, thinking. "Well, if he can't, maybe it'll deflate his ego a bit."  
  
The two girls laughed and took their seats in the classroom, amusing themselves with the misfortune of their classman, Tateiwake Kuno.  
  
*************  
  
Usagi yawned and stumbled slowly out of her room. She was still feeling a bit woozey from whatever she was feeling sick from. "Was it the popcorn...?" She mumbled to herself, rubbing her face, trying to waken herself up more. She went into the bathroom and threw water over her face. She just could'nt get rid of that sick feeling.  
  
'What time is it? I feel like I've been sleeping all day long...' She glanced at the clock and it read '3:43'  
  
She sighed and moved slowly into the kitchen, trying to find something to do with herself. She wasn't hungry, which was a first in a while... there was nothing on daytime television, and she didn't think she could go back to sleep.  
  
"I hate this..." She muttered. She sighed and walked over to a shelf in her living room that had assorted incenses and oils. She opened a small bottle and went to smell it. She closed the bottle and grumbled. "I can't even smell! This really bites."  
  
*************  
  
"So, Ranma, you found Ryoga?" Nabiki asked, disbelieving. She sipped her soda in the booth she was sharing with Ranma in the small Cafe. "How'd you manage that?"  
  
Ranma crossed his arms over his chest and peered over the table at her. "That's my secret for now. But, the important thing is, I know where he is. I wouldn't have done it, but Akane said she wanted to make amends with him. As long as it goes that far and nothing else is fine by me."  
  
Nabiki smirked. "So, are you admitting that you love my sister?"  
  
Ranma closed his eyes. "Love that uncute tomboy? Are you kidding?"  
  
Nabiki smirked and slurped the last of her soda. 'Sure, Ranma, keep telling yourself that.'  
  
************  
  
Ryoga wiped his brow as he finished with his class. Working out was tough today for some reason. He couldn't focus, he told himself.  
  
'Ranma... you've been on my mind all day. What are you up to?'  
  
He waved goodbye to a few of his students and gathered up his belongings. He had one more self-defense class left to teach, and then he could go home and be with Usagi. He sighed. He would be late tonight, he knew. He lifted his bag over his shoulder and went to the gym next door where his next class would start.  
  
He noticed it was filled with women all in tight spandex suits. He sighed heavily. It would be one LONG class...  
  
************  
  
Usagi grumbled as she stumbled into the wall. She had gone to sleep again, and woken up. So far, her trek to the bathroom was proving fatal. She yawned and tried to stay coherent enough to make it to the small bathroom.  
  
She looked in the mirror when she got there. Her face was pale and her eyes looked dark. 'What's wrong with me?' She felt very weak and she felt like her knees would buckle underneath her any second.  
  
"Ryoga..." She croaked out. Her voice was low and gravely. "I need you here... with me." She suddenly felt very sick again and made friends with the toilet as she got rid of anything she had eaten earlier.  
  
************  
  
Ranma grumbled to himself as he searched for the right building number. He had left Nabiki not to long ago to search for Ryoga. He had to admit, he wanted to see him as much as Akane. But, for different reasons of course.  
  
Half of him wanted to say sorry for revealing his secret of Jusenkyo, the other half wanted to see how he was fairing. The address he had gotten was one that belonged to Tsukino Usagi. He wondered who that was. 'Probably some wierdo guy if he took Ryoga in.'  
  
He passed a few apartment buildings, but none so far had the right number.... wait. He smiled. Here is was, a large building on a quiet street with Sakura trees on the sidewalks. He walked into the building and looked for the apartment.  
  
After a few minutes, he found it and rang the bell. "Royga..." He said to himself, "Here I am..."  
  
*************  
  
Usagi lifted the cup of water to her lips and forced it down. It was best she didn't dehydrate herself while she was sick. It was still hard to swallow that little amount of water, but she tried her best.  
  
The doorbell ringing startled her out of her thoughts. "Who...?" She thought for a second. "Seiya's probably here to visit...." She justified as she straightened her hair as best she could before answering the door.  
  
Seiya had seen her in her pajamas before, so she didn't bother covering up her tank top top or flanel pants. She opened the door and greeted. "Ohayo, Seiya-ku-" Usagi stop mid-sentence as she looked at the young man at her door. He had a wild look about him.  
  
He had dark raven colored hair tied into a pigtail at the nape of his neck, his eyes were a sparkling sapphire and he was a good head taller than her... but everyone was taller than Usagi so it didn't matter much to her. She also noticed his cheeks held a tint of red. She looked at her appearence and figured that was it.  
  
"Ohayo..." She said, tilting her head, a bit confused as to who he was and why he was at her door.  
  
"Ano.." He stuttered. The young man blushed a tad more and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Is this the residence of Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
She nodded and he loosened up a bit. "Hai. That's me."  
  
His eyes widened. "You're a woman?! I thought Tsukino Usagi was a guy!"  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Nope. Very much a woman. What can I do for you?"  
  
"My name is Saotome Ranma. I was looking for a friend of mine... on behalf of another friend." He shook his head. "It's all less confusing than that sounded."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Oh I'm sure." 'Ranma...? Where have I heard that name before?'  
  
Suddenly, there was an aggravated scream. "SAOTOME!!!! KONO!!!"  
  
Usagi gasped. "Ryoga-kun!"  
  
Ryoga was standing at the end of the hall, his face was red with anger and his backpack was slung over his shoulders. His fists were clenched and he marched right up to Ranma and stared at him.  
  
"Ohayo, Ryoga!" Ranma said, trying to be cheerful. It only made Ryoga more upset.  
  
"Don't you dare, Saotome! Don't you DARE!" He took a step up to Ranma, making the pig-tailed boy stepback. "What nerve you have coming here! I'm happy! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?"  
  
"Don't think I came back here for YOU! Akane wants to see you! The tomboy claims she misses your sorry ass! Though it's hard for me to believe that!" Ranma screamed back, getting a bit mad himself.  
  
Usagi tried many times to interject, to ask what was going on, but the two just kept on yelling and arguing with eachother. She had finally had enough of them fighting and ignoring her that she slapped them both and slammed the door of the apartment.  
  
That startled them both our of their argument and they both stared at the door, dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
Hey! Did you enjoy? More will come as soon as I type it out... which, if I keep getting ideas will be soon. ^^ Please review so I can work faster!  
  
~Bunny-chan 


End file.
